Routine Sleep
by Kacy1
Summary: Two years after graduation, the six are staying at a hotel in Minnesota. Kyle deals with his growing 'fondness' of Isabel and Isabel deals with losing her husband.
1. Default Chapter

Two years after graduation the six friends head off to their new home in a small town in Minnesota. They never stay in the same place for more than six months.

"We're here," Michael said parking their now green van in front of a Best Western.

"Another six months of silence and trying not to break old barriers," Kyle mumbled so only Isabel had heard him. Isabel knew Kyle was having a tough time out of Roswell, they spent many a nights talking about what they miss about their town...their home. Hearing him say this, she brought her arm to his shoulder without saying anything. 

"Grab your bags and lets get checked in," Max asserted. As usual they had three rooms. One for the married couple, Max and Liz. One for Michael and Maria, no one knew what kind of couple they had become. And another two bed hotel room for Kyle and Isabel. It was awkward at first getting use to share a room with your friends who you have no other connection with.

"It's a nice room," Kyle jabbered, "for a hotel room."

""Yeah I suppose it is," Isabel beamed. For whatever reason she got excited when they moved into a new hotel. "Look Kyle! We each have night stands."

"Wow," he spat.

"Are you okay?" I heard what you said before," she sympathized. 

"I just miss normal."

"I would too, If I ever experienced it," she hugged him. This always made Kyle incredibly uncomfortable. He still had some feeling for her even though he never disclosed this to her. He was way too scared to admit his feelings for her to her. He made his usual sarcastic comment and laid down in one of the beds. It was late and they traveled far, from Michigan. He was tired. Isabel was not tired, she laid in her bed for five minutes and then broke the silence.

"Kyle?"

"What?" he sighed. She did this often when she couldn't sleep, "I'm trying to sleep."

"Okay," she gave up. Kyle let it go for a few minutes than sat up knowing he also would not be able to sleep until he knew what she had to say.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't you get sick of this? Don't you get sick of not knowing anyone except us?" she asked.

"No, I only had you guys in Roswell. There is no other way anyway."

"I know that there isn't any other way. But I really wish there was," she confided.

"We all do Isabel. But you shouldn't be thinking of things you can't change," he urged.

"You're right."

"Like always," he joked, it made her smile.

"I love you," she commented. She started to say this to him last year. Whether it was true or not, Kyle thought it was something she said because she needed to say those words to someone, anyone.

"Can I got to sleep now?" he asked. He never said I love you to her because he thought it would sound like the truth. And he didn't want anyone to know the truth.

"Yes. Good night."

"Night." He waited for her to do her ritual before he could actually fall asleep, he pretended to be sleeping. She would check all her bed linens for cleanliness, brush her teeth, wash her face and then cry herself to sleep. She did this most every nights thinking Kyle had fallen asleep. Some nights Kyle couldn't resist and he would pretend to wake up so he could console her. She was always embarrassed but always let him talk her out of whatever she was crying about.

The next morning Kyle woke up before Isabel. So he jumped in the shower knowing that Isabel takes ten times as much time in the bathroom as he does.

Right as Kyle shut off the water, Isabel woke up. Thinking Kyle went down for breakfast, Isabel went into the bathroom just as Kyle was stepping out of the shower...naked. Kyle heard the door and froze. Once Isabel saw Kyle she also froze. In the two years they had shared rooms this never happened. Kyle finally processed what was going on and then he quickly grabbed a towel and asked, "Can you knock next time?" He said this so calmly it shocked Isabel she had thought he was as modest as she was.

"Sure," and walked out of the bathroom.


	2. Woke up crying for a Kiss

The shower scene played in Isabel's head over and over the whole day. She wondered why she froze instead of turning away or even yelling at him to put a towel on. It was only Kyle she kept saying, your best friend.

Kyle's emotions were running high after the whole scene earlier. Why hadn't she just ran out? Why'd she freeze? Why did I freeze? These were the questions circling his mind.

"Do you want to go shopping with me? There's this really cool strip mall down the block," Isabel asked later that day.

"What? Oh...sure," Kyle replied, she had caught him off guard. She hadn't even said anything to him about the whole incident.

"The girls love you here," she noted as they walked down the strip.

"What?"

"Can't you see them staring at you?" she asked.

"No wonder why you can't get a girl. You're not perceptive," Isabel commented.

"Thanks," he said not taking any particular interest in what she was saying. Until he heard her talking to someone else.

"Hi, this is my friend, Kyle. He was just commenting on how pretty you are. Kyle's eyes shout at Isabel when he heard this and then moved to the poor unsuspecting girl she was talking to. She had dark red hair with small hazel eyes with the most unruly eyebrows Isabel had ever saw.

"Isabel please don't," Kyle badgered. The girl took this the wrong way and looked a bit offended. "I'm sorry about this, my friend is really desperate for me to see new people. My girlfriend of three years died just two months ago," he lied. It surprised both Kyle and Isabel how easily he pulled himself out of situation he didn't want to be in.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," the girl disclosed. She finally left leaving Isabel stunned. Why would he say something of that capacity. Kyle wanted sex as much as the next teenage Buddhist but his feelings changed in the last two years he wanted it to be special.

"What the hell was that?" Isabel exclaimed.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," he amplified.

"I was just helping you," she told him.

"Well don't," Kyle demanded, "Can we get this done."

They did get their shopping done, it was quick. Rather than look at everything like Isabel usually does she just got what she needed.

"Don't you want tot go into the pet store?" Kyle asked because they always went into the pet stores.

"No..." Isabel mumbled. Kyle was not taking no for an answer. He couldn't let his feeling for her ruin her day. So he grabber he elbow and lead her into the pet store. "You love animals."

"I know," she responded. They spent their usual hour in the store where Kyle would hear her various musings, "look at this puppy, she's so cute" or "Kyle look at the cat with her kittens...aw"

Later that evening Kyle once again waited for Isabel to do her routine before attempting to go to sleep. This night Isabel did not cry herself to sleep which Kyle took as a good sign. That is until he was woken in the middle of the night by Isabel crying. He looked at the clock it read 2.42. He couldn't resist anymore he got out of his bed and sat on the side of hers.

"You can't do this anymore," he demanded of her.

"Kyle, I didn't mean to wake you," she said sitting up, "I was just thinking."

"What about?" he asked.

"I wish I had someone with me, you know an equal. Like Max and Liz or Michael and Maria," she confided.

"I wish that too," Kyle said.

"Do you?" Isabel asked. And that is when Kyle decided was the moment they should kiss. He leaned towards her putting his hand on her cheek and kissing here with all the passion he had. So did she, everything sort of disappeared within during that one kiss. She loved that kiss but it was still true that she had a husband. Which left her to say the two worst words in Kyle Valenti's dictionary, "I can't."


	3. Dreaming of You

****

"Why?" he asked half mad.

"Kyle you know why!" Isabel amplified.

"Well why don't you inform me."

"I have a husband who I love," she trembled.

"Who you haven't even seen in two years," he said.

"That doesn't mean I don't love him any less!"

"Then why haven't you went into his dreams since we left Roswell?" he asked.

"It could be dangerous," she informed him.

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"So how do you think it could be dangerous? How do you suppose they would know you were dream walking in his dream?" questioned Kyle.

"I don know okay! How do you know I haven't dream walked?" she turned the questions onto Kyle.

"What's that matter?"

"How did you know?" she yelled.

"I really don't know why it matters to you!"

"How?"

"Fine! I don't got to sleep until your done with crying and everything. Are you happy now?" he raged. He got up and went to the bathroom then locked the door. With his head in his hands he just thought about everything. He never wanted her to know about his feelings. Bus she kissed him back he thought.

They never had a fight like that before. Just small petty fights about who gets the remote and where to eat, like an old married couple.

He was right, she thought. She had never checked up on Jesse. Only because she had a fear that there wouldn't be a dream, that he would be dead. She went to her suitcase, dug down deep to pull out a picture of them on their wedding day. She took a few deep breaths and gently touched Jesse's face.

~Jesse's Dream~

A long haired brunette was walking down a church aisle in a long white gown. As she stepped up by the priest, Isabel could see Jesse. Jesse took the hand of the bride. Isabel watched the whole fantasy ceremony up to, "You may kiss the bride."

~End of the dream~

Isabel wondered which was worse: his not dreaming or him dreaming of getting married to someone else. She quickly decided that him being dead would be worse and that she was stupid for even thinking like that. Then she noticed Kyle in his bed with the covers over his entire body. How long had she been dream walking? She look at the clock, 1:05 am. She wondered if Kyle was sleeping. He was, he decided that if she had to compare a dream to him it just wasn't worth it.

She then went back to her suitcase and put the picture back. But dug another one out. She gently touched the second picture and landed on Kyle's dream.

~Kyle's Dream~

She saw a hotel room not much different then the one she was in now. But there was one thing that was completely different, there was only one bed. The door opened and in walked both Kyle and Isabel laughing and holding hands.

~The end of the dream~

She exited the dream because she had seen enough. Kyle dreams about her and her husband dreams about someone else. It was all perfectly normal. She forgoed all her routines and just laid down to sleep.


	4. Bowling for Answers

Like always they pretended they didn't have a huge blowout and just went on with their life's. Isabel was still wondering what she was going to do, she decided her only choice was to remain close friends with Kyle. Although she felt very vulnerable knowing Kyle knew everything about her, there were no secrets. They were watching television when someone knocked. 

"I'll get it," Isabel volunteered. She carefully looked through the peephole only to find Maria.

"Hey! You guys are like hermits. We haven't seen you in days and we live right down the hall," she stated the obvious.

"We've just been checking out the town. It's not very big though," Isabel said.

"Yeah, I guess it's not. So, Michael got a job. We're all going to celebrate."

"That's great! Where are we going?" She asked.

"The bowling alley," Maria told them.

"Not the first place I'd go to celebrate," Kyle remarked.

"That's where he got a job...so are you two coming?" She asked.

"Of course."

In the van everyone congratulated Michael on being the first to get a job in the new town. Yet everyone took it upon themselves to point out both Kyle's and Isabel's glum faces. They both shrugged it off, saying they both were having off days.

"Boys versus girls!" Yelled Liz while she was grabbing her bowling ball.

"No using your CheckSlovakian language at all! It all has to be natural!" Maria ordered referring to their powers. Everyone agreed to the rule and the game began.

"Let's go Liz!" Isabel shouted to Liz, she got a strike.

"Yeah!" Came from all the girls.

"Maybe all those late nights with Sean are finally helping out," Maria whispered to a scowling Liz. They continued their exciting game until the boys won in the final frame by Kyle's spare.

"That was pure luck," Isabel teased him.

"No, that was all Buddha," he insisted to a hysterically laughing Isabel. They sat at the bar each ordering their choice drink. After delivering everyone's drink the twenty something waitress stopped to talk with Kyle.

"Hi," Isabel jolted her head towards tem so she could here their conversation.

"Hey," Kyle said in his best manly voice. He thought to himself, I can't wait for Isabel all my life I have to take chances elsewhere.

"I've never seen you here before," the nameless waitress observed.

"We just go into town a few days ago."

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Kyle."

"Hi, I'm Erika," she told him as she held out her hand for him to shake.

"Erika...that's a nice name," he smiled.

"Thanks," Erika said. Isabel rolled her eyes. "Where are you staying?"

"Best Western."

"Oh, a hotel? How long are staying here?"

"We don't know yet," he lied.

"Well I'll give you my number. I'd love to get to know you," she quickly scribbled down seven digits, "I have to get back to work, bye."

"I'll call you."

"Kyle way to go man!" Michael raised his hand for a high five.

"What can I say the girls really like me here," he joked.

"Must be something in the water," Max laughed.

"You actually are going to call her?" Isabel asked.

"I don't have a reason not to," he said seriously. Only Isabel and him knew what that actually meant. Isabel was confused, she didn't know what to think. Did Kyle still like her? Or was he over her...already?


	5. Laundry Service

"I'm not tired," Isabel exclaimed while opening the hotel door.

"Neither am I," Kyle said.

"There isn't going to be anything on television at," she looks at the clock, "two thirty in the morning," she fussed. Kyle was taking off his clothes and put some adidas shorts on for his comfort. "Ah!"

"Geez! What?" Kyle screeched.

"Laundry."

"Again...what?"

"We're going to do our laundry. There won't be a line for the washer and dryers," she said in her own giddy way.

"No I'm sure some other people thought of that and are just laundering away."

"Get your clothes!" She ordered.

"Alright, " Kyle decided that there was no way she was going to take no for an answer.

In the laundry room Kyle was sitting on top of a washing machine and Isabel was sitting on a folding chair opposite of him.

"I'm sorry for making everything so weird between us," Isabel apologized.

"Laundry isn't that bad," he continued to pretend nothing happened.

"Kyle."

"It's not your fault. I'm sorry I kissed you."

"Don't be," she stood up, "it's not like I didn't kiss you back or anything."

"It doesn't mean anything when you wish it were someone else," he told her.

"I wasn't wishing you were someone else. Were you wishing I was someone else?" Isabel asked.

"Isabel you are the person I would wish I was with if I were with someone else," he admitted.

"Even Erika?" she asked in a prissy voice.

"Anyone," Kyle revealed. Isabel grabbed him by the shirt he just put on and pulled him to her. She kissed him even more passionately then the previous time. This time she didn't pull away and disappoint Kyle. While they were kissing Isabel searched through Kyle's clothes trying to find the pants he wore bowling. She dug in the pockets until she found Erika's phone number and tore it into little pieces.


End file.
